Sherry's Life Series
by sherinphoenix
Summary: Ai membuka pintu laboratorium bawah tanah—menutupnya kembali dan berjalan menuju komputernya. Ia menyalakan komputer tersebut dan duduk pada kursi di sampingnya dan menutup mata. "It won't be easy," gumam Ai pelan. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan mulai membuka beberapa file komputer. "Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya."
1. Chapter 1

Sherry's Life Series

Fanfiction: Detective Conan

Disclaimer: Detective Conan, always and always belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

Start from ch.1008

ONE

Ai Haibara menghela nafas, dan melanjutkan berjalan kembali. Beberapa meter di depannya para Detective Boys riuh bercanda, wajah mereka penuh kepuasan setelah menyelesaikan kasus dan menemukan Maria. Ai tersenyum simpul.

"Ai-chan, kita berpisah di sini," sahut Ayumi. Mitsuhiko dan Genta berdiri di samping gadis tersebut sembari menunggu Ai tiba.

"Baik lah, sampai berjumpa besok kalau begitu, Yoshida-san." Ai menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Berhati-hati lah di jalan," kata Ai. "Tidak mampir kemana pun, Kojima." Ai memberikan pandangan peringatan kepada Genta.

"Baik lah, Haibara," jawab Genta.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Haibara," kata Mitsuhiko bersemangat.

Ai melanjutkan berjalan dan melambai kepada mereka bertiga sebelum kemudian berbelok ke blok berikutnya sehingga Detective Boys menghilang dari pandangan. Ai mengeluarkan ponselnya, Ia mencari berita terbaru mengenai Shinichi Kudo dan berhenti berjalan. Ai membaca judul artikel tersebut dan dengan membuka dan membaca seluruh isi artikel. "Sepertinya Ia telah menyelesaikan masalahnya," gumam Ai pelan, memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

/

"Aku pulang," sahut Ai ketika membuka pintu rumah Profesor Agasa dan menutupnya kembali. Ia berjalan memasuki ruang utama dan berhenti ketika melihat Conan Edogawa duduk, wajahnya tegang. "Pengkhianat," kata Ai mencemooh.

"Maafkan aku, Haibara," kata Conan sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon maaf. "Tidak akan terulang."

Ai menahan emosinya, mengambil nafas dan menghelanya dengan helaan yang berat. Ia berjalan melalui Conan dan meletakkan tasnya di meja sebelum mengambil posisi duduk tepat dihadapan Conan. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Conan tersenyum lega mengetahui Ai tidak berteriak marah seperti biasanya. "Well, mendapat sedikit bantuan." Terdengar langkah menuruni tangga dan kemudian Profesor Agasa muncul.

"Kau sudah pulang, Ai," kata Profesor Agasa dan bergabung bersama mereka. "Ku dengar kalian sudah menyelesaikan kasus, bersama anak-anak lainnya?"

"Ya, profesor. Kami kembali setelah memberitahukan keberadaan Maria pada Kobayashi sensei." Ai memberikan perhatiannya pada Profesor Agasa, dan kemudian kembali pada Conan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Conan dan Profesor saling berpandangan.

"Ayah dan Ibu ku membantu menyelesaikan urusan tersebut," jawab Conan cepat. "Mereka menemui sang penulis blog, kau tahu—ia penggemar keluarga Kudo—dan memintanya merahasiakan hal tersebut." Conan melirik Profesor Agasa, memperingatkan. Ai memicingkan matanya penuh curiga, ia tidak mudah percaya.

"Begitu. Kemudian—?" tanya Ai pelan, penuh penekanan.

"Eee, kemudian?" tanya Conan bingung, hati-hati. "Setelah itu kabar tersebut mereda, begitulah..."

"Yukiko san dan Kudo san kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Ai melanjutkan.

"Ah, ya, mereka kembali... sementara," sahut Conan. "Tapi mereka akan berada di sini beberapa waktu hingga kabar tersebut benar-benar hilang."

Ai membenahi posisi duduknya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Ini tidak sesederhana yang kau bayangkan, Kudo kun." Ai memandang Conan dengan serius, pandangan memperingatkan yang telah dikenali Conan dan Profesor Agasa dengan baik. "Mereka akan menyelidiki."

"Aku tahu," kata Conan. "Karena itu lah, aku akan lebih berhati-hati. Tidak, bukan hanya aku, —kita."

"Apa mereka akan datang kembali, menyelidiki kediaman Kudo?" tanya Profesor Agasa. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Ai kun."

Ai tidak lekas menjawab. Ia menatap kediaman Kudo dari jendela rumah Profesor Agasa. "Kau harus memperingatkan mereka, maksudku Subaru san dan kedua orang tuamu." Ai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tangga menuju basement, berhenti dan berbalik menatap Conan dan Profesor Agasa. "Mereka akan mulai menyelidiki, secepat yang tak kau bayangkan." Ia berlalu kembali dan berjalan menuruni tangga basement.

Setelah Ai tak terlihat, Profesor Agasa berbisik pelan pada Conan. "Kau yakin tidak memberitahu Ai kun? Tentang organisasi?"

Conan berkata pelan, "Ya. Tidak perlu memberitahunya." Conan berdiri. "Kau mengenal bagaimana Haibara, Profesor..." Profesor Agasa hanya diam dan mengulang percakapan sebelumnya dalam ingatannya.

/ Beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Kau perlu memberitahu, Ai chan," kata Yukiko. Ia menatap Conan dan Profesor Agasa.

"Apa kau akan memberitahunya?" tanya Yusaku.

Conan diam untuk berpikir sejenak. "Aku hanya akan memberitahunya masalah ini terselesaikan dengan bantuan kalian, dan kalian akan berada di Jepang sementara." Conan menatap kedua orang tuanya. "Tapi tidak lebih."

Yukiko berkata cepat, "Tapi akan berbahaya bila apa yang kalian pikirkan itu benar, tentang organisasi itu. Ku pikir—" Yukiko menatap suaminya. "Tidak kah lebih baik memberitahunya? Akan sangat berbahaya."

"Tidak, bu. Karena berbahaya, kita tidak perlu memberitahunya, sampai kita menyelidiki lebih lanjut," kata Conan perlahan. "Lagipula—" Profesor Agasa memandangnya.

"Tapi—" kata Yukiko cepat.

"Sudah lah, yukiko." Yusaku memegang pundak istrinya. "Shinichi tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Kita akan membantunya." Yukiko masih terlihat tidak yakin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yukiko san," kata Profesor Agasa menenangkan. "Kita tidak perlu membuat Ai khawatir." Profesor Agasa beranjak dari tempatnya menuju konter dapur. "Kau ingin minum hangat, Yukiko?"

Yukiko memandang Shinichi dan suaminya, dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Profesor Agasa meninggalkan ruangan. "Terimakasih, Profesor. Ku rasa Yusaku tidak keberatan dengan kopi panas sebelum kami kembali ke rumah."

Yusaku memastikan istrinya berada cukup jauh sebelum menghadapi Shinichi kembali. "Kau tahu bahaya nya kondisi saat ini."

"Ya, mereka akan bergerak," kata Conan menatap Ayahnya. "Akan berbahaya untukku dan Ai... juga orang-orang di sekitar kami."

"Meskipun begitu, kau tidak akan bisa merahasiakan hal ini pada gadis itu terus-menerus." Yusaku memandangnya lebih serius. "Seorang dari kalian—yah, keberadaan kalian mempengaruhi keberadaan lainnya."

"Aku tahu," kata Conan penuh keyakinan, tersenyum simpul. "Bahwa bila salah seorang dari kami diketahui keberadaannya—" Ia berhenti sejenak. "—atau bahkan mati," kata Shinichi—kini pandangannya terarah pada kejauhan. "Maka yang lain akan mati pula..."

Shinichi berjalan meninggalkan Yusaku di belakang. Tanpa mereka tahu, seorang laki-laki mendengarkan percakapan tersebut dari jauh di kediaman Kudo.

/

Ai membuka pintu laboratorium bawah tanah—menutupnya kembali dan berjalan menuju komputernya. Ia menyalakan komputer tersebut dan duduk pada kursi di sampingnya dan menutup mata.

"It won't be easy," gumam Ai pelan. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan mulai membuka beberapa file komputer. "Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya." Ia melirik kalender di sudut meja.

/

"Selamat pagi, Ai kun," sahut Profesor riang. Di tangannya terdapat piring dengan beberapa lembar roti bakar. Ia mengarahkan Ai agar duduk di samping Conan dan menyajikan roti bakar dan susu untuknya.

"Selamat pagi, Profesor," kata Ai.

"Selamat pagi—Haibara," kata Conan ringan sambil mengunyah roti bakar di mulutnya.

Ai Haibara menaikkan salah satu alis matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, sepagi ini, dan di sini tepatnya, Kudo?" Ai berjalan menghampiri meja dapur untuk memulai sarapan. "Di hari libur," kata Ai melanjutkan dan menatapnya. "Berdiskusi dengan Profesor?"

Conan mengambil segelas susu di depannya. "Melihat kondisi," jawabnya simpel. Ketika dilihatnya Ai masih menampakkan pandangan bertanya ia melanjutkan. "Aku rasa, aku akan menginap beberapa waktu di rumah Profesor."

Ai menatapnya dalam diam, kemudian beralih dan mengambil sepotong roti, mengunyahnya hingga habis sebelum berkata kembali. "Kau merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Ai tanpa menatap Conan. "Aku tidak ingin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Kudo."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"Aku akan mengetahuinya," kata Ai tajam.

"Tentu saja," kata Conan cepat. "Aku berada di sini hanya untuk memastikan, bila mereka menyelidiki kembali rumahku." Conan menepuk bahu Ai sambil berlalu. "Dan aku tidak akan bertindak ceroboh—janji."

"Apa kau pikir aku percaya?" tanya Ai tak peduli. "Kau mau kemana, Kudo?" tanya Ai kembali ketika dilihatnya Conan menuju belakang rumah.

"Aku akan ke rumahku menemui Subaru san dan orang tuaku," kata Conan. "Lewat belakang, langsung." Ia berlalu menuju bagian belakang rumah, terdapat pintu tersembunyi pada dinding pemisah yang menghubungkan antara rumah Profesor Agasa dan kediaman Kudo.

Ai mendengus, "Apa dia selalu setenang itu?" gumamnya sambil mengambil sepotong roti kembali.

Profesor Agasa menatap Ai sambil tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja tidak. Bila kau melihat bagaimana kemarin Shinichi—kau tidak akan berkata begitu." Ia mengambil roti bagiannya sendiri dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Jadi, dia bisa khawatir pula?" Ai menyeringai.

"Ya," kata Profesor Agasa tidak jelas, ia menelan rotinya dan meminum teh dihadapannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini, Ai kun?"

Ai membereskan piring dan gelas sarapan dan berjalan menuju dish washer. "Aku akan ke luar sebentar, Profesor." Ia mulai mencuci piring dan gelas hati-hati. Profesor Agasa memandang penuh tanya.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Profesor heran. Ai diam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Ah, hanya ke Supermarket di ujung blok sebentar, Profesor." Ia mengelap piring dan gelas tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali ke rak. "Ada yang ingin ku beli. Tidak perlu khawatir Profesor," lanjutnya cepat.

"Aku akan merasa khawatir, mengingat apa yang sedang terjadi," kata Profesor Agasa. "Akan lebih aman bila aku menemani—,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Profesor," potong Ai cepat. "Aku akan segera kembali." Ai segera berlalu menuju pintu dan keluar tanpa memandang Profesor Agasa.

/

"Subaru san," sapa Conan begitu melihatnya. Subaru bersama kedua orangtuanya duduk di meja makan.

"Conan," kata Subaru sambil mengangguk.

"Shin—Conan," sahut Yukiko. "Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Conan mengiyakan dengan anggukan dan menempatkan diri di samping Yukiko. Tak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku rasa, kita akan berbicara?" tanya Subaru memulai.

Yusaku dan Yukiko menatap Conan. Conan memandang mereka bertiga sejenak sebelum berkata. "Aku rasa—kita sudah saling mengerti."

Subaru tersenyum. Yusaku menyeruput tehnya kembali.

Ia memandang ketiga Kudo. "Aku tidak akan berkata aku tidak tahu, atau aku ingin tahu." Ia menatap Conan penuh perhatian. "Kecuali bila kau ingin memberi tahu, cukup katakan." Ia tersenyum kembali dan berkata, "Tentu saja, tanpa paksaan."

"Ya—ku rasa sudah saatnya." Conan menutup matanya dan membalas senyum Subaru sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan berbicara.

/

Hi, this is my first fanfict.

Enjoy!

Psst...

I write to kill the time while waiting the next DC chapt which is still on hiatus.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN"TWO/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Bourbon..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Amurou mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sesosok wanita berambut panjang/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="IN"blonde/span/emspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN" yang berjalan santai ke arahnya. Wajahnya tak tampak, terbayangi oleh bayang-bayang hitam bangunan sekitar, namun Amurou mengenal jelas sosok tersebut. "Vermouth," sahutnya pelan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Apa yang kau lakukan?" Vermouth berhenti/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN"berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Sosok Vermouth terlihat jelas di bawah cahaya purnama malam itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Aku yang harusnya bertanya." Amurou tersenyum. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Pandangannya menyisir sekitar untuk memastikan apakah ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Mereka berada tepat di lorong jalanan yang memisahkan blok-blok pemukiman. Blok Kota Beika./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Vermouth menghampirinya dan berbisik pelan. "Rum?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Amurou tak langsung menjawab. Ia ingin tahu, kata Bourbon dalam hati. "Aku tak bisa mengatakannya, Vermouth."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Vermouth menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau tak akan berada di sini tanpa alasan khusus. Memata-matai kediaman Shinichi Kudo, sang detektif." Vermouth menujukan pandangannya pada bangunan rumah yang tampak di seberang mereka. "Rum memintamu menyelidiki kabar itu."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Apa yang, tepatnya, kau lakukan di sini, Vermouth?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Aku tak tahu apa rencanamu." Vermouth mulai berlalu, tanpa memberikan jawaban. "Pastikan kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh." Ia pergi meninggalkan Amurou tanpa suara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Akan lebih mudah, bila semua bukan kebetulan." Amurou memandang sekilas kediaman Kudo, dan beranjak pergi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Ia pergi?" tanya Conan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Ya." Subaru berjalan meninggalkan jendela. "Tak akan mudah."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Paling tidak, Bourbon mengawasi rumah ini."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Ya/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN"bila sesuai apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya. Kita masih memiliki kesempatan." Subaru menatap Conan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Aku tak akan mengatakan rencana tersebut tanpa resiko, mengingat Vermouth akan bertindak bila perlu." Conan tersenyum. "Sejauh mana mereka mencari kebenaran tentang Kudo/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN"sejauh itu pula kita mengetahui kebenaran mereka."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Aku tak meragukan dirimu, detektif."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Ai-kun!" suara Profesor terdengar memanggil dari jauh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Ai menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia mengembalikan posisi em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"benda tersebut/em dalam keadaan semula dan segera beranjak ke luar laboratorium, tanpa lupa mengunci pintu. "Ya, Profesor." Ai berjalan menuju ruang utama. "Ada apa?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Profesor duduk di sofa dan nampak sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu. "Selesai, cobalah." Profesor menyodorkan sesuatu pada Ai. Ai menerimanya/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="IN"badge/span/emspan lang="IN" Detective Boys./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Apa yang/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN"" Ia mengarahkan pandangan bertanya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Aku memodifikasinya."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Dan?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Cobalah."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Ai membolak-balikkannya dengan enteng. Tak terlihat perubahan apapun. Ia mencoba menyalakan em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"badge/em tersebut. Sedetik kemudian Ia mendengar suara yang dikenalnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Haibara/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN"" Suaranya terdengar ramai./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Kudo kun." Ia menatap Profesor heran. "Di mana kau?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Pusat Kota."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Profesor memperkuat sinyal tangkapan em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"badge/em?" Ai menoleh ke arah Profesor Agasa yang tersenyum./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Tidak hanya itu. Lihatlah baik-baik," kata Shinichi cepat. "Ah, dan cek ponselmu."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Ai memperhatikan em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"badge/em kembali, hingga akhirnya ia melihat kamera kecil di em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"badge/em tersebut/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—tersembunyi pada gambar em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"sherlock/em/spanspan lang="IN". Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Pesan masuk/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN"foto dan video. "Jadi, benda ini bisa merekam gambar. Kamera tersembunyi?" tanya Ai./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Profesor Agama menyeringai. "Aku mengaturnya agar dapat berfungsi seperti kamera ponsel." Ia nampak bangga. "Masih memerlukan perbaikan."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Dengan begitu/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN"di saat tertentu, kita dapat menggunakannya," kata Ai. Ia tersenyum. "Kerja bagus, Profesor."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Simpan lah, Ai-kun."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Aku masih bisa menggunakan yang lama."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Tidak, tidak. Aku telah menyelesaikan dua," kata Profesor menjelaskan. "Kau dan Shinichi dapat menggunakannya terlebih dahulu."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Ai terdiam. "Kau menyiapkannya khusus untukku, Profesor." Ai menyimpan benda tersebut di kantungnya. "Terimakasih."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Ai berlalu, Profesor Agasa hanya menatapnya. Dalam hati ia merasa lega. Lega karena Ai tak perlu tahu, bahwa dengan em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"badge/em itu, keberadaannya dapat diketahui tanpa perlu menggunakan kacamata pelacak milik Conan. Menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Vodka mengendarai mobil Porsche 56A milik Gin dalam diam, sesekali ia melirik Gin. Gin mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, menerawang jauh. Ia menutup matanya, membukanya kembali dan berbisik. "Vodka/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN""/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Ya, aniki." Vodka memandang Gin, ia merasakan Gin sedikit lebih serius daripada biasanya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Kau pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang Kudo," kata Gin pelan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Vodka berpikir sejenak. "Ah/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN"detektif yang mati?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Ia telah mati," ulang Gin. "Begitu kah?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Vodka melirik Gin sekilas, menimbang jawabannya. "/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN"Rumor terakhir mengatakan ia menyelesaikan satu kasus, aniki." Vodka melanjutkan, "Tapi ada yang aneh." Ditatapnya Gin yang terdiam cukup lama. "Aniki ..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Apakah kematiannya terkonfirmasi?" tanya Gin kemudian/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Ya," Vodka menjawabnya. "Oleh Sherry." Mobil berhenti di persimpangan jalan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Gin tersenyum. Ia beranjak keluar mobil, diikuti oleh Vodka beberapa saat kemudian./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Aniki /spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN"dan Rum sepertinya mulai bergerak," kata Vodka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Angin malam bertiup, dinginnya membuat orang akan berpikir berulang kali untuk keluar rumah. Tapi tidak dengan Gin, wajahnya menunjukkan ketenangan, matanya mengedip licik. Ia menatap Vodka dan berkata, "Aku tak peduli." Gin mulai berjalan menuju tempat pertemuan sambil mengetikkan pesan pada ponselnya dan mengirimkannya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Di tempat yang lain, Vermouth membaca pesan pada ponselnya, tanpa senyum./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="IN"Kau yakin Sherry sudah mati? - GIN/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Ai-chan, kau yakin tidak ikut dengan kami?" tanya Ayumi sedih. "Kita akan melihat banyak hal. Genta dan Mitsuhiko sangat bersemangat."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Ai memindahkan ponsel ke telinga sebelah kiri dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, Yoshida san. Profesor sangat sibuk liburan ini, aku rasa ia akan membutuhkanku." Ai melirik Profesor Agasa yang berkutat dengan penemuan barunya/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN"yang entah apa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Ah, sayang sekali," kata Ayumi. "/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—d/spanspan lang="IN"an ku kira Conan bisa ikut bersama kami."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Ai tersenyum. "Edogawa-kun mendapat kunjungan dari Yukiko san, kau tak bisa mengharapkannya." Ai menatap rumah kediaman Kudo. "Bersenang-senang lah liburan ini. Dua minggu bukan waktu yang sebentar, kalian bisa melakukan banyak hal di sana."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Baiklah."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Ah, dan sampaikan salam ku untuk Tsuburaya dan Kojima, juga kedua orang tuamu, Yoshida san." Ai melanjutkan, "Aku berharap liburan kalian menyenangkan."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Terimakasih, Ai-chan," balas Ayumi, terdengar lebih baik. "Ah, Ai-chan, aku akan menutup teleponnya, kami akan berangkat." Di kejauhan terdengar suara Genta dan Mitsuhiko. "Aku akan mengabarimu kembali, Ai-chan." Tidak lama kemudian telepon tersebut ditutup./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Ai menghampiri Profesor Agasa dan mengamatinya. Profesor Agasa yang merasa diperhatikan menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Mereka berlibur?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Ya, ke Sapporo. Liburan gratis, bersama orang tua Yoshida san." Ai mengambilkan segelas jus dan menyerahkannya pada Profesor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Terimakasih, Ai-kun." Ia memperbaiki posisinya dan meminum jus tersebut. "Segar, terasa lebih baik."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Ai mendekati benda/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN"entah apa/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN"yang sedang dikerjakan Profesor Agasa. "Dan apa yang sedang kau coba buat, Profesor?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Ah/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN"itu..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Sesuatu yang diminta oleh detektif kita?" Ai menatap Profesor Agasa dengan penuh selidik. Profesor Agasa terlihat gugup/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN"tertawa pelan sambil mengelus kepalanya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Ai menghela nafas. "Ku harap kalian tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya, Profesor/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';".../spanspan lang="IN""/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Conan-kun!" Ran menyambut Conan/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—dengan suara tak jelas—/spanspan lang="IN"ketika dilihatnya Conan memasuki kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri. Ia memegang kemonceng dan menggunakan masker. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melanjutkan membersihkan membereskan meja kerja ayahnya yang terkenal dengan sebutan Kogoro Tidur./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Ran nee-chan," kata Conan sambil menghampiri Ran Mouri. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Tak tampak tanda-tanda detektif tersebut. "Dimana Paman Kogoro?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Ran meletakkan buku terakhir pada rak, dan melepas masker yang menutupi wajahnya. "Ah... ayah sudah berada di Kafe Poirot." Ia mengembalikan kemonceng pada tempatnya dan menepuk bajunya/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—mencoba menghilangkan debu yang menempel. "Aku tidak akan sempat memasak makan malam hari ini, Conan." Ia menghampiri Conan. "Bersihkan dirimu, kita akan makan malam di Kafe Poirot sebelum aku berangkat," kata Ran sambil tersenyum./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Sesaat kemudian Conan teringat bahwa Ran akan pergi malam ini menuju Osaka untuk mengikuti kejuaraan karate. "Kak Ran akan pergi malam ini?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Iya, Conan-kun." Ran memegang bahu Conan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Tenang saja, Kak Ran," kata Conan. "Kak Ran, kau akan berada di Osaka berapa lama?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Selain bertanding, kami juga akan menerima pelatihan, Conan." Ran mencoba mengingat-ingat. "— seminggu. Aku akan berkunjung pula ke rumah Kazuha dan Heiji." Ran menatap Conan. "Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa ikut, Conan-kun. Ayah akan mengantarkanku sekalian berkunjung ke rumah kawannya, sebelum kembali ke Tokyo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Conan meyakinkan kembali. "Liburan ini aku akan berada di rumah Profesor—dan Bibi Yukiko berkunjung, mungkin ia akan mengajakku jalan-jalan," tambah Conan cepat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Baiklah," kata Ran sedikit khawatir. "Gantilah bajumu, dan langsung turun ke Poirot, oke?" Ran menepuk punggung Conan dan berlalu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Semua akan baik-baik saja/span/emspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"paling tidak/em em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"kau dan Paman Kogoro akan aman/em. Conan menatap kepergian Ran sejenak, dan beranjak menuju kamarnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN"Note:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN"I won't bring details./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN"It is up to Gosho Aoyama and your own imagination, reader!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN"Next, I will move forward, and give you some scenes./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN"THREE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Amurou menghentikan langkahnya, ia ragu sejenak. Ia memantapkan hati dan melanjutkan berjalan/span span lang="IN"menuju salah satu gudang diantara gudang-gudang kosong, gelap, di pelabuhan. Ia merasakan pistolnya bergesekan dengan tubuhnya, dibalik kemeja. Ia tahu ia tak membutuhkannya, tapi pistol itu akan berguna pada waktunya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika dilihatnya pintu gudang tersebut. Bila bukan Vermouth yang memanggilnya, ia tidak akan kemari, pikirnya. Sambil berjalan, ia dapat merasakan bahwa ia sedang diawasi. Ia mengarahkan pandangan sekilas ke deretan kontainer yang bertumpuk, menjulang tinggi. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Korn/em, katanya dalam hati. Amurou tersenyum getir. Segera dimasukinya gedung itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Amurou mengerjapkan matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan ruangan yang minim penerangan. Ketika matanya sudah terbiasa, ia melihat dua sosok telah berada di tengah ruangan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Amurou cepat sambil mendekati kedua sosok itu, dan berhenti kurang dari lima meter dari tempat mereka berada. "Bila kau merindukanku, kau bisa menghubungiku, Vermouth." Ia mencemooh pada Vermouth, kemudian menatap Gin dan Vermouth bergantian./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Gin mendengus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Vermouth, apa yang/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—," kata Amurou melanjutkan ketika tak mendapat jawaban, sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Dilihatnya Vermouth mengarahkan pandangan pada Gin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Katakan, Gin," kata Amurou kemudian dan berfokus pada Gin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Jelaskan padaku," kata Gin pelan, tajam, dingin—seperti biasanya. "Shinichi Kudo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Amurou menaikkan salah satu alis matanya. "Aku harus mengatakan padamu," kata Amurou perlahan. "Bahwa tugasku, tidak untuk melaporkannya padamu, Gin." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Aku akan mengambil alih," kata Gin singkat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Amurou memandang Gin tak percaya. "Rum tak memberitahuku/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—d/spanspan lang="IN"an apa tepatnya yang membuatmu... ingin tahu?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Aku memintanya," jawab Gin. /spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Karena aku yang membunuh detektif itu," Gin melanjutkan. "Kau akan memberitahukan apa yang telah kau dapatkan padaku, Bourbon, dan juga—" Gin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Vermouth. "Jelaskan padaku tentang em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"kematian/em Sherry."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Amurou bertanya heran, "Apa yang kau maksudkan, Gin?" Ia melirik Vermouth sekilas. "Aku menyaksikan sendiri ketika Sherry mati dalam ledakan kereta api. Vermouth meledakkannya/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Sunyi. Gin tak merespon, ia masih menatap tajam Vermouth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Persis," kata Vermouth memecah kesunyian beberapa saat kemudian. "Aku meledakkan Sherry/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—tak bersisa."/spanspan lang="IN" Ia tersenyum pada Gin. "Bourbon menyaksikannya, sudah ku katakan padamu..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Bourbon..." Gin berkata pelan. "Apa kau yakin?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Amurou berpikir sejenak. "Aku melihatnya—sesaat sebelum bom meledak." Ia menatap Vermouth sekarang. "—dan setelahnya, peron kereta api meledak."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Kau tak mengkonfirmasi kematiannya—em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"tubuhnya/em."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Kau tak bisa mengharapkan dapat melihat tubuh hancur dalam peron kereta api yang meledak, Gin," kata Vermouth dingin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Maka bisa berarti apa saja/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"./spanspan lang="IN"" balas Gin/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" tajam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Aku tak mengerti," potong Bourbon. "Apa kau mencoba mengatakan bahwa Sherry masih em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"hidup/em?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Gin memasukkan tangannya pada kantong jaketnya—mengambil sesuatu, dan melemparkannya pada Bourbon. Bourbon menangkapnya—sebuah em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"disc, /emberisi project APTX yang terhenti ketika Sherry berkhianat—dan mati./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Detektif yang mati, kemudian terlihat hidup kembali," kata Gin tersenyum keji. "Dan yang mengkonfimarsi kematiannya adalah Sherry."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Amurou mulai memahami maksudnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Bila ia benar-benar masih hidup, bukan kah em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"menarik/em?" lanjut Gin sambil beranjak pergi—berjalan melalui Vermouth dan Bourbon, kemudian berhenti tepat sebelum tiba di pintu gudang. Di luar gudang, di kejauhan, sosok Vodka terlihat berdiri menunggu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Aku tak akan terkejut bila Sherry masih hidup—" Gin berbalik dan menyeringai pada keduanya. "—dan aku akan em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"menantikan/em penjelasan langsung dari kalian."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Gin berlalu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Vermouth mengeluarkan desahan panjang. "Benar-benar merepotkan."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Amurou menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—menilai/spanspan lang="IN". "Vermouth... apa kau tahu tentang em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"ini/em?" tanya Amurou tajam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Apa?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Sherry dan Shinichi Kudo/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—/spanspan lang="IN""/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Vermoth tersenyum. "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Secret makes a woman, woman/em..." Ia berjalan menghampiri Amurou./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Kau tak memberikan jawaban," kata Amurou. "Aku akan menyelidiki kematian mereka berdua, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"dari awal/em." Vermouth menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Amurou. "Dan itu artinya, bila salah satu diantara mereka masih hidup/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—" lanjut Amurou./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, Bourbon," potong Vermouth. Ia tersenyum penuh makna. "Aku akan melakukan apa yang harus ku lakukan."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Amurou menghela nafas kesal/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—pada wanita yang selalu penuh rahasia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Ai melirik kembali kalender di sudut meja. Sudah dua minggu, sejak ia berfokus menyelesaikan em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"antidote/em terbaru. Penawar sementara yang memiliki daya tahan lebih lama daripada sebelumnya, 2 x 24 jam. Ai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dengan nyaman, ia tersenyum puas. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Aku melakukan apa yang bisa/em/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"— Tidak,em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" apa yang harus /em/spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="IN"ku lakukan./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Ya, Ai merasakannya, semakin kuat. Sensasi hitam yang biasa ia rasakan bila berada dekat dengan anggota organisasi. Ia menyadari apa yang akan mereka hadapi/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—setelah rumor tentang Shinichi Kudo berhembus. Hanya menunggu waktu hingga pertemuan kembali dengan mereka terjadi. Serta perpisahan abadi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Kali ini, ia tersenyum sedih./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Aku akan menemukan gadis kecil itu, Gin," sesosok wanita berkata melalui ponselnya. "Jika dia memang em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"benar/em masih hidup/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—" ia meyakinkan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Bantuanmu terdengar menyenangkan," balas Gin, nada suaranya yang sinis terdengar dengan jelas bagi wanita itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Oh, kau tak perlu ragu. Aku cukup mengenal gadis itu dengan baik."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Gin mendengus, "Bourbon akan melakukannya."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Bourbon? Kau percaya padanya?" Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Setelah apa yang kau minta, Rum em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"toh/em akan memintaku pula."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Rum?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Aku harap kau tak lupa, Gin," kata wanita itu tajam. "Aku bekerja sama baiknya—sebagai tangan kanan Rum." Ia terdengar senang. "Biarkan Bourbon menyelidiki detektif muda yang Rum cari, aku akan membantumu Sherry. Rum sudah menyetujuinya—ia mengharapkan hasil lebih cepat."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Gin tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"mengharapkan/em keberhasilanmu, Cuaracao." Sedetik kemudian ia memutus percakapan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Benar-benar dingin," kata Cuaracao datar—ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya. "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Well, I'm excited, enough/em." Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya sambil bersiul./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Kir merasakan dengan pasti, terjadi sesuatu pada organisasi. Ia memperhatikan perubahan em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"mood/em Gin, dan fakta bahwa Bourbon dan Vermouth semakin jarang terlihat. Ia menyadari, apapun itu, bukanlah hal kecil. Di sisi lain, Rum dengan jelas mulai bergerak. Kir lebih berhati-hati. Ia tidak bisa mengambil risiko menghubungi agen CIA lainnya—atau bahkan Akai, hingga ia mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang terjadi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Meskipun begitu, pencerahan datang ketika ia tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Chianti—salah satu em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"sniper/em andalan organisasi. Chianti nampak senang, lebih dari biasanya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Apa yang membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Kir menyindir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Ooh... kau tak tahu rasanya, Kir," Chianti menyeringai. "Kesempatan untuk membunuh Vermouth— dan Bourbon," lanjutnya bersemangat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Kir berusaha menahan rasa terkejutnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Kabar dari Rena Mizunasi?" tanya Conan pada Akai./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN""Ya," jawab Akai. "Dan bukan kabar baik/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—" Akai menatap Conan. "Mereka akan membunuh Vermouth dan Bourbon."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Conan terlihat getir. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mereka menyelidiki kematianku, dan Haibara/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Akai memperhatikan Conan dalam diam. Ia paham betul, sama seperti apa yang dipahami oleh Conan saat ini. Waktu yang dimiliki tidaklah banyak hingga organisasi itu memaksa mengetahui./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN"Curacao berjalan pelan di lorong panjang suatu gedung dengan dinding yang semuanya berwarna putih. Terdapat beberapa ruangan tanpa jendela di sepanjang sisi kanan dan kirinya. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="IN"Ah, di sini kah?/span/emspan lang="IN" Ia sampai di suatu aula berkubah. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling/spanspan lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—merasa tertarik. Curacao menyeberangi aula tersebut menuju pintu putih dengan pegangan perak dan layar kecil disampingnya. Ia berhenti dan memasukkan beberapa kode untuk membukanya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pintu itu terbuka perlahan dengan bunyi berat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Curacao masuk dan tersenyum melihat sesosok lelaki di sudut ruangan. Lelaki tersebut jelas masih muda, umurnya pasti seusia anak Sekolah Menengah Atas, 16 atau 17 tahun. Kaki dan badannya terkekang pada kursi yang ia duduki. Sekilas ia tampak sedang tidur, namun lelaki tersebut dapat mendengar seseorang telah memecah kesunyian di sekitarnya. Ia berusaha menengadahkan wajahnya ketika Curacao semakin mendekat. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya—jelas tidak sepenuhnya sadar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Aku akan mempertemukanmu," kata Curacao riang, ia berhenti dan merendahkan badannya hingga matanya sejajar dengan mata lelaki tersebut. Lelaki itu hanya diam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Curacao melanjutkan dengan setengah berbisik, "—dengan Sherry."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"/span/p 


End file.
